Keep Holding On
by VampyricDemonHobo
Summary: Sasuke is coming back and Naruto is looking for him. Then the two meet again. Will sparks fly? One Shot. Pairing: SasuNaru


Pyric: Welcome to... *thinks of name*

Riku: *coughs* Keep Holding On *coughs*

Pyric: Keep Holding On! Thank you, Riku!

Riku: Whatever...

Pyric: Anyways, welcome! Riku, please so the disclaimer.

Riku: Fine... Pyric does not own the characters, or the song used.

* * *

><p><strong>Keep Holding On <strong>

**By: Avril Lavigne**

_You're not alone, together we stand  
>I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand<br>_

Sasuke wandered around Kohana, knowing he wasn't aloud to be there any longer. When he went with Orochimaru that day, he ended his life in Kohana. He was an enemy now. No longer good. All because he wanted to beat Itachi. He had left Team Seven, his village, and Naruto all because he wanted power. And how did Orochimaru repay him? By trying to steal his body. He had put up with enough of Orochimaru's games and was leaving. For good. He would no longer have to hunt down the jinchūriki, like Naruto. He was free. For now.

_When it gets cold and it feels like the end  
>There's no place to go, you know I won't give in<br>No, I won't give in_

He wasn't done. Naruto wasn't finished searching for Sasuke just yet. He had to keep going even though his chakra and energy were running low. Just a little bit longer. A little bit further. _Come on, Naruto, you can do this! This is _Sasuke_ that we're looking for, _he thought to himself. ANBU, Tsunade, Kakashi, Ino, and even Sakura had quit their search for him. Naruto wouldn't. He _needed _to find Sasuke. To end everyone's pain. His pain. He needed to bring Sasuke to where he belonged: home. The Village Hidden in the Leaves needed to bring the young Uchiha back and it was Naruto's job to bring him back.

_Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<em>_  
><em>  
><em>There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Sasuke was done with it. Life. He wanted to a free soul who didn't have to wonder about if he was going to be killed every minute. Every second. He wondered what a life like that would be like. Would he not have not to suffer like he had? Would his brother have not killed the clan and leave for the Akatsuki? Would he not have his horrible, emo attitude? But mostly, would Naruto still hate him like he does now? He wondered about his number-one-knuckle-headed-ninja all of the time. Was he alright? Was he alive? But mainly, did he hate Sasuke? Sasuke wandered the boundary of Kohana for a couple more minutes before deciding to head in.

_So far away, I wish you were here  
>Before it's too late this could all disappear<br>Before the door's closed and it comes to an end  
><em>

Naruto's steady running pase began to slow. His legs hurt and he had no energy left to keep running. But he had to try. His eyes were drooping with the need to sleep, and dark circles were hanging around under his eyes. To make it simple, he was tired. He was just a running dead man. If he got ambushed he would be useless. After a few more moments of running, Naruto decide to call it a night. He found a nice tree to sleep under for the night. His eyes drooped shut and he quickly fell asleep. Sasuke could wait until morning...

_With you by my side I will fight and defend  
>I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah<em>

As Sasuke ran ran the forest he something yellow. Something golden yellow. Like his favorite blond. He ran silently over to see if it was really him. It was. Sasuke fell to his knees next to him and gently puuled the sleeping blond on to his lap. The raven haired man pulled his long, pale fingers through Naruto's golden hair. "I missed you," he silently murmured to his blond friend. The blond's brow creased, startling the young Uchiha.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said almost as if he was sleep dazed. Sasuke made a move to get up, but not before the blond grabbed his sleeve. "Don't go." His blue eyes met the Uchiha's colbat ones. "We need you. _I _need you," he continued.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said quietly.

_Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<em>_  
><em>  
><em>There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

"Sasuke, you have to come back!" Naruto sat up and looked the Uchiha in the eye. "I don't know how much longer I can go without you..." Tears brimmed in his blue eyes.

Sasuke pulled the blond into a tight embrass. "Naruto, I won't leave. I'll never leave again. Not unless you come with me. I don't want to hurt ever again. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Naruto." Tears formed his charcoal eyes.

_Hear me when I say when I say, I believe  
>Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny<br>Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<br>_

"Sasuke... Please make that a promise. An-and I have so-some-something I w-want to t-tell you..." Naruto managed to stutter out. A light blush appeared acrossed his face

"Go ahead," Sasuke said whispering in the blond's ear.

_Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<br>_

"I...I love you, Sasuke! I've loved you since we were on Team Seven," Naruto said not able to look the Uchiha in the eye.

Sasuke stayed quiet. To quiet for Naruto's comfort. He thought Sasuke's silence was a bad thing. He thought Sasuke would hate him forever now. Life as he knew was over, but he would keep holding on. He would wait forever for Sasuke even if it meant Sasuke would never return his feelings.

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do  
>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<br>So keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>_

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm really sorry, so just forget it. I was lying. Just joking. Not true. I wanted to-" Sasuke cut off Naruto's babbling.

"Naruto, just shut up and kiss me!" the Uchiha yelled at the blond. Naruto crashed his tan lips against Sasuke's pale ones.

_Keep holding on  
>Keep holding on<em>

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_  
><em>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<em>  
><em>So keep holding on<em>

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

"I love you, too, Naruto," Sasuke murmured against Naruto's lips. "I always have. I acted like an ass to keep you at a distance. I didn't want you tangled up in my problems." He pushed his lips down harder on to Naruto's. "I've missed you so much. I'v _needed_ this for so long." The Uchiha wrapped his arms arms around the jinchūriki's waist.

"I've needed you, too, Sasuke." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him back towards Sasuke's lips. "We'll be together."

"Forever?" the raven haired man asked.

"Forever," the blond agreed.

As for now, this is where the story ends.

* * *

><p>Pyric: Here is where the story ends... Mwahahaha I have Gummy Worms!<p>

Riku: *shakes head* Who gave her them?

Naruto: SHUT UP!

Riku: So you gave her sugar?

Naruto: Maybe...

Pyric: Yes it was!

Riku: Read and review.

Pyric: Constructive critism is always welcome!


End file.
